First Love Never Dies But it Kills
by Enaji-Chan
Summary: Lol... I love this pairing OKIKAGU! so I made another one... It's a ROMEO AND  ROMEO-LIKE  JULIETTE story :


TITLE: FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES… (BUT IT KILLS)  
>FICTION: SILVER SOUL<br>PAIRING: OKI_KAGU =)  
>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SERIES AND MANGA<br>_

Kagura is busy reading her letters from her father Umibozu. As usual, nothing new and every single sentence is ordinary such as, _"Hey Kagura, I've got new wig in the terminal and/or comic convention so you'll be proud of Me."_ Or _"Hey Kagura, I've land on a new planet with my Yato clan mates, want to join?"_ something like that. Because of those letters, a Shinpachi-line was remembered like… _"Do you know what a brother feels every time he sees his older sister's panty? It's like a drama series you need to watch though you aren't interested."_ BOOM! Kagura isn't interested at all until she saw a pink-colored envelop. She doesn't read it before so she's curious of what's inside but at the same time, didn't expect something different.

THE LETTER SAYS:

_Dear Kagura,_

_First of all, this envelope is colored pink because I didn't see any bookstores that sells white envelopes. They only sell JUMP MAGAZINES. I'm so surprised! They even have JUMP here but the difference is it's an amanto version, so the Kintama characters looks like a product of a Yakuza after marrying an Alien. If you're expecting something different because of the envelope's color, I'm sorry you're wrong. I'll just want to invite you again to come with me in the new planet where I'd landed. Ok now, I know you wouldn't so I'll land there as soon as possible._

_Love: Papi_

_"Huh? The anime is 'Gintama' and not 'Kintama' and uh-?"_ Kagura said while reading the letter. _"HEY! WHAT THE-! Baldy is coming as…soon as possible? GYAAAAAAAAAH! Uh-?"_ Kagura shouted then stopped after seeing the word 'P.S.' and it says:

_P.S._

_STOP LIKING THE BLONDE GUY OR I'LL BLOW HIS HEAD…_

_"HEY! What is this old fart talking about?"_ China yelled sign of confusion and at the same time, constipation. "Uh—There's more…" and she began to read the next err, well 'P.S.'

_P.S. AGAIN,_

_I learned this 'p.s.' thing to that silver perm's friend. He's crazy! He loves to laugh and he infected me this laughing virus so as you read this one, I have a stomach ache due to my non-stop laughing habit this past few weeks. His name is Sagamoto, or maybe Sadomoto… Huh? What's his name again? Ow-ow-ow! I remembered now! His name is Sakamoto. *LAUGH* He gave me this envelop because he also loves to write letters and putting several 'p.s.' on it. It's his favorite part. What's laughable is the 'p.s.' is longer than the real letter, *LAUGH* and take note, It's the 2__nd__ 'p.s.' *LAUGH…LAUGHS…COUGH…*. By the way, I'm talking about the sadist with blonde hair and brownish red eyes on my first 'p.s.' so don't get confused._

-THE LETTER WAS DONE-

_"GYAAAAAAAAH! How the heck did he knew about that one?"_ Kagura shouted. _"HEY BE QUIET! Ketsuno Ana is now reporting about the horoscope!"_ Perm yelled China. _"Kagura-Chan, it's time to walk the dog."_ Shinpachi uttered. As a good pet owner, China must show affection to her dog no matter what's its size. And she decided to walk the dog. It's almost afternoon when she saw the Madao man 'Hasegawa' carrying a box with bottles of tomato juice inside. Kagura wears a white china dress with pink linings and Chinese flowers printed on its higher part. _"Ne, walking the dog huh?"_ Hasegawa greeted. _"Yeah…"_ She simply replied. Suddenly the strap of Madao's slipper was cut and he fell, face first and shades cracked, while the tomato juice fell and drip at her dress. She didn't notice the stain and the Madao either so she continued to walk until she bumped at the Shinsengumi guy. Let's just call him 'Sougo'. _"Ne, China, you supposed to wear shields during heavy days…"_ focusing on the stain on her dress that looks like a menstruation. In other words, he misinterpreted the tomato juice as a blood. Finally, Kagura noticed the stain in her dress located in front of hmmm… let's just call it 'THE WOMEN'S FLAG'. *annoyed* Kagura bent her right knee upwards; dire hit to Sougo's hmmm… let's just call it 'THE MEN'S PET'. _"GYAAAAAAAH!"_ Sougo shouted, even a superman can't take this hit! Sougo was about to revenge verbally when Kagura said something. _"I forgot I don't have money, I can't buy a parfait. Gin-Chan will be cranky…"_ Those words lost his interest for some reason that he never liked Kagura saying such things in front of him especially when it's about Danna. Still looked uninterested until Kagura asked him a favor. _"Ne bastard, I'll sleep with you today whether you like it or not."_ Actually, it's not a favor but a command. No it's not that either, it's a threat. _"Let's go Sadaharu and head to their headquarters."_ Kagura commanded. Sadaharu happily barked sign of agreement. Kagura turned her back to Sougo and Sougo smirked a little then get his orange-colored phone and dial someone. _"Prepare a room for the dog."_ He requested quietly. In the SSGHQ, Kagura pouted her lips and cried a bit after knowing that her precious Sadaharu will not be with her on her sleep. Sougo prepared a room for Sadaharu just to be alone with Kagura. So clever. Still crying, china said _"I'll avenge my Sadaharu from this sadist!"_ She is still crying out loud until Sougo gave… No it's not the right term. Err, TOSSED! Until Sougo tossed a pack of Sukonbu on her face. She immediately stopped from crying. Hours passed, Sougo is busy cleaning his sword for the fresh blood of Hijikata and sewing some voodoo dolls too, while the girl beside him is also busy eating the pack of Sukonbu while watching a T.V. Drama.

_-T.V. DRAMA-_

_GIRL: Do you love me?  
>BOY: Of course<br>GIRL: Will you fight for love?  
>BOY: I'll do.<br>GIRL: Will you give up everything?_

The T.V. drama was cut off after Sougo turned it off. _"HEY! I'M STILL WATCHING MORON!"_ Kagura yelled and turned the TV on. *DRAMA FINALE – THE END* Kagura got angrier because she didn't see the last line of the drama. Kagura wanted to revenge because of that but she didn't have the right time. Sadaharu is on the other side of the room and if she done any harsh movements, the walls will crack and Sadaharu might get hurt. It was a bad idea for the owner to risk her pet's life. In the end, she thought of picking her nose, biting her feet and playing rock-paper-scissors all by herself just to avoid boredom until Sougo's back caught her attention. She crawled silently focusing on his back. As a samurai, Sougo felt her presence but he doesn't want to interrupt her from revenging. So he let her to go near him expecting a heavy punch or a loud head butt; then his eyes were widened when Kagura did the opposite. She gently touched his back with her fingers walking and tickling him. Making its way his coat's lower part and brought her hand inside of it feeling his back. She moved her arms further and explored the upper part of Sougo's body. She was about to go down and explore the lower part too when Sougo smirked and spoke. _"I'll arrest you for molesting me."_ It immediately came to her mind and she woke up of her tripping curiosity. _"Hey, why did you stop? I'm starting to enjoy it."_ Sougo continued as a joke but half true. Those words made China girl blushed and was stunned. Didn't know what to say so she stood up, went far from Sougo, and pretended to sleep. But the guy is persistent. Sadist went near China and spoke. _"Ne China, I need to revenge, so I'm going to do the same."_ Sougo said in a deadpan voice. Kagura opened her eyes because of shock and sat. _"Hey, what do you want? Just let me sleep!"_ She commanded. _"You lost my virginity so you're going to pay back yours!"_ Sougo yelled.

That time, Hijikata, Kondo and Yamazaki were outside heading to their own rooms and currently walking in front of Sougo's room so they accidentally heard what he'd said. All were shocked so just imagine all things you wanted with the three guys outside hearing such things and wait… There's more… _"Ugh! Ugh! Stop it! It hurts!"_ Kagura shouted sensually. _"No, I'm a sadist remember… So we're going to do it on a hard way."_ Sadist yelled. _"Ow! Poor China girl!"_ Kondo said with worries and China screamed that made their eyes widened. _"Are you an expert here? I'm starting to feel great. Ugh! Con…tinue."_ China said. The three guys outside blushed and felt relief when they heard that China likes it too. So they headed to their rooms still blushing, but what is really happening inside? Aah! Sougo is massaging Kagura's foot. That's it! So whatever they had imagined was wrong. When he felt tired after massaging the little girl, he lay down and closed his eyes. _"I'll borrow this one"_ She said while taking off his eye mask on his head. While taking it off, Sougo opened his eyes pulled Kagura and put her above him. Tucking her legs to his, embracing her back and never let her go. Kissed her lips hardly, lolling his tongue. Kagura never denied the fact that she liked it so she pressed a little bit harder and BOOM! Tongue-to-tongue. Sougo pushed her away gently and smirked. _"Let's do it 'til morning China,"_ Sougo said in a deadpan voice. _"May I ask you?"_ China requested. _"Sure"_ Sadist replied. _"Do you love me?"_ She asked. _"Hhh… Pssshu… Pwuh…Hahahahahaha!"_ He replied with a disgusted face. Kagura pouted, sign of discernment. Sadist won but it seems that it's wrong. He didn't want Kagura to be like that. China asked the 2nd question. _"Will you fight for love?"_ and Sougo replied _"Never"_ that made Kagura bored to ask the last question and being hurt also so she just stood up went far him and lay down. But Sougo is persistent; he went near her, taking off his clothes and sooner, took her clothes off too. _"I have to laundry this one."_ He said but still focusing on China's naked body. Sougo focused his attention on China's chest and smirked, sign of liking it. Little girl blushed and immediately went to his cabinet looking for some clothes and put them on. Sadist went near her and embraced her from her back for no reason, kissed her, lay her down and explored in her. They both enjoyed it until Hijikata came and opened the door without knocking. _"Hey! It was already morning. Get off in there uh—"_Hijikata was shocked after seeing the two in a suspicious position kissing each other passionately. Sadist kissing her neck and soon licking it. They both stopped after seeing Hijikata. _"W-We have a duty."_ He said and they went outside. The three of them.

_"WHAAAAAAAAT! UMIBOZU IS HERE?"_ Kondo shouted. Umibozu is there to get some help to find his daughter. He went to Yoruzuya but she's not there. Sadist, Demon Vice-commander and China arrived and everyone well err… *PANIC*. Umibozu shouted, _"WHOAH! KAGURA! I'm looking for you this long! I told you to stop being around with that guy and stop liking that sadist blonde! What did he do to you huh?"_ Kagura has a little tears flowing beside her eyes. _"You Mr. Sadist, stay away of my precious daughter or I'll take her home whether she likes it or not."_ Umibozu continued threatening Sougo. It was a losing grip until Kagura spoke with tears falling down to her cheeks. _"Papi, please stop deciding things on your own! You left mom with no permission and you want me to leave the one I want to marry someday just because you never like him?" _Kagura said then immediately wiped her tears. Sougo's eyes were widened. He didn't expect Kagura would say such things and a flashback came to his mind.

-SOUGO'S FLASHBACK-

"_Gin-Chan will love these chocolates I just bought, though it's not that expensive…"_ Kagura uttered. _"Hey, can I ask you something?"_ Sougo requested. _"Sure"_ She replied. _"Do you really have to say such things in front of me?"_ He asked. 'Hmmm' _"You always talk about Danna, Danna here, and Danna there, Danna's favorites, Danna's attitude…"_ He continued. _"Actually there's someone I want to be with and talk about this things. Gin-Chan is my closest friend closest to best. But I'm shy to talk to him with that person I would love to marry."_ She replied. She'd never been so serious like that in front of Sougo. _"Marry? Means, it's a guy?"_ He asked… Kagura just smirked on him.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_"There were several Yato Members out there better than that guy. Come with me_." All were in silence and Kagura spoke. _"But they were not… a sadist blonde with brownish red eyes and they weren't a cop tax collector either… so I'll never love them."_ Kagura said went near the sadist and hugged him with no doubts. Sougo hugged her also not noticing others around them two. Kagura ran outside and Sougo followed her. They left Umibozu in a stunned place. _"Heh, looks like our baby Sougo is now grown up, ne Toshi?"_ Kondo said. _"He's not a baby, he's a sadist…"_ Hijikata said and Kondo gave him a knock on his head. Umibozu followed the two outside and saw the cute chemistry between them. Sougo is touching her head like she's a pet and put his nose on hers then spoke. _"Please ask the last question you'd watched in the T.V. drama…"_ Sougo requested. _"Alright… Will you give up everything for love?" _Kagura asked, expecting Sougo's nonchalant answers. _"Of course I cannot."_ Sougo replied and Kagura pouted her lips but immediately stopped when Sougo continued. _"Because you're my everything. I can't afford to let you go, and I can't lose this game China… Or we'll both regret this."_ Tears fell in his eyes. _"Though Papi isn't voting for me, he's still my future Father-in-Law."_ He continued and hugged Kagura. China girl kissed his cheeks and smirked _"Heh, I'm the only one who's going to make you cry like that. No one is allowed but me huh!"_ She mocked. Umibozu decided to leave the happy couple than to ruin her life by insisting other guys she wasn't able to love and she will never do. He knew that his daughter's first love is that sadist and all he can do is to support her all the way and besides, though Sougo's a hard type, he still wants Kagura to feel affection.

-END-

OMAKE:

"_Even if I kill you a hundred times you'll never die."_ Sougo mocked.  
><em>"And why?" <em>Kagura said  
><em>"Because you're my first love. And first love never dies…"<em> Sougo smirked.  
>Kagura blushed and to hide it, she started to laugh in an evil way <em>"Yeah… But it kills! I love you asshole!"<br>_And they started the epic war!

And they lived WARILY owowow, I mean HAPPILY ever after with bruises and cramps made by each other…

:] LOL! It's all… Love some reviews… I would like that…


End file.
